Hetalia Time! (Discontinued sorry)
by Aceian Achard
Summary: Fantasy adventure with the hetalia character still is as funny as it can be... Human names used I don't own hetalia but please enjoy ... Ohh wait why is France the Mage when England's the one with black magic! Meh... Discontinued sorry... :(
1. Prologue

**Hey it's me again Hetalians.23! hahahaha**

**So as this is my second fanfiction! Yeah me~**

**Ohh yeah this fanfiction was made by me and my friends for our last days of school. And man this story gets crazier hahaha oooh yeah I almost forgot I'm sorry in advance cuz they'll be a bit of off-course stupidness and offence words further in this fanfiction…**

**I'm saying sorry for how my friends didn't take some parts seriously so I just followed there flow of non-serious moods hehe ohh yeah! Fem!USxUK in this chapter yeah~! We take turns in writing this hehehehe!**

**I don't own Hetalia by the way**

In a land far away a knight named Arthur lived.

A brave and strong man.

Died in a horrible war against BABIES! (**n/a: Lol**) That left his little Amelia all alone….

And it was all just a dream.

Amelia was Arthur beloved wife.

Arthur was the mentor of a young Italian boy named Feliciano and also his beloved Amelia (**n/a: Arthur is older than Amelia believe me :3**).

But this didn't last Amelia formed an alliance with the maids and formed a revolution against Arthur (**n/a: For this part I was just trying to separate them for some reason hehehe~**).

And it was just a dream again….

Arthur died fighting a fierce demon dragon just to protect Amelia and his beloved village (**n/a: ahh how sweet sorry about cutting al the time po~**) and beheaded the dragon.

Amelia cried out her beloved Arthur name saying that he was her one and only knight in shining armor and how she loved him so as she continued crying hugging Arthur's dead body.

A few years later Amelia was actually pregnant and Arthur did know it.

A wizard tells of a prophecy that the son of the Holy Knight Arthur will change the world of war into the world of peace and will kill all demons.

Arthur's family lived in peace after the first war.

But Amelia will never forget the day her beloved hero, her one and only knight in shining armor saved her and their village.

**||END OF PROLOGUE||**

**Hahaha I'm done ohh did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Please review po~**


	2. Adventure Begins!

**Second chapter is here po~! okay please enjoy and I'll be happy to see your reviews~!**

* * *

Long ago after the death of the Holy Knight Arthur, a berserker named Roderich lived with his wife Elizabeta.

He fought demons waiting for the prophecy of the HERO!

He met a Knight named Arhtur (**n/a: Reincarnated Arthur by the** **way**). They went on the way to slay the fierced demon of Hell named Ivan (**n/a: Yes it was Russia**).

They fought destructively and fearlessly and eventually saved the Arch Mage named Francis.

As they left the cruel and destructive pit of hell Francis used his elemental powers to call and summon fort devine and celestial spirts to guide their way to Francis is longed friend's only son 'The emperor of Frost'.

On their way they meet the young 'Emperor' they cross paths with Francis is best buddies! An elf named Antonio and knight (**n/a: or a Teutonic Knight** **kesesese**) by the name of Gilbert "Halo Francis long time no see~" "Kesesese we both though you wouldn't escape the depths of hell!" The duo stated to their Mage buddy. Not noticing the two behind him...

"honhonhon it's seem you two have unde-"

"ahem are you forgetting we have a duty to do you bloody frog" Arthur interrupted.

"Is it about the movement in the demon kingdom?" Gilbert asked. "Yes that's it one of my fairies told me there was movement in the demon kingdom signing that they may start another war." Arthur answer.

"Well it's correct amigo and they seem to be gathering all the force they can..." The elf added.

"Then we better hurry mon ami honhonhon~" Francis stated starting ahead "We'll come as well" Gilbert and Antonio said in unisons following their Mage buddy. Arthur and Roderich tailing behind.

"Where are we headed anyways?" Gilbert asked curiously peeking at Francis is face catching the wide grin that spread across his face. "Honhonhon where going to visit Empress Ying's little boy of course" Francis replied thinking how the young emperor look after he last saw the child.

"Awesome! Now I have a reason to talk to him kesesese" his real and normal grin appeared in the knights face.

* * *

**_Y__eah! I'm done with this chapter I had to do some editing with the original cuz my friend's idea of Antonio's entrance was to be a gay goblin or something and that made me want to slap him hard in the face... I respect every character and add nothing about those things my friend writes soooooo yeah now you'll find out who's the Emperor of frost in the next chapter kesesese~_**

**_Review if possible please :3_**


	3. Author's message

I regret to inform you that this story has been discontinued due to a lot of problems and

major plot holes I had found while creating the chapter a new story will be posted along

with a new chapter for 'Asian Family'. Sorry if I had not posted or updated anything new.

I'm sorry...

Signed,

Hetalian.23

**-END OF MESSAGE-**


End file.
